


pinggir sungai sore hari

by regel



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: Ikan, Regulus, dan Aiolia yang terlupakan...





	pinggir sungai sore hari

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya punya Kurumada Masami

Leo Regulus menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum menyelam ke dalam sungai di samping Sanctuary. Tombak dalam genggamannya dipegang erat-erat. Matanya mengilat ketika mendapat satu ikan dalam sekali lempar.

“Yeeey! Dapat!” serunya riang. “Siapkan apinya, Aiolia!”

Aiolia cemberut, bosan. Anak itu menurut apa kata gurunya meski malas-malasan. Tumpukan kayu di tepian sungai itu dibakarnya. “Kak Regulus terus yang menangkap ikan, aku juga mau! Biarkan aku berenang!”

Sudah ada tiga ekor ikan di tombak Regulus, sudah cukup untuk makan malam hari ini. “Tapi sekarang musim dingin, nanti kamu kedinginan. Nanti kita dijitak Aiolos kalau kamu sampai sakit.”

Oke. Aiolos dan jitakan penuh kasih sayangnya. Kepalan tangan sang abang selalu menang, dalam situasi apa pun. Bahkan Regulus yang merupakan guru Aiolia tidak berkutik.

“Lho, kok tiga ekor, Kak? Satunya buat siapa?” tanya si bocah, baru sadar.

Regulus naik ke pinggir sungai. Menghangatkan badan sekalian membakar ikan-ikannya. “Ada yang datang sebentar lagi,” katanya sambil senyum-senyum

Aiolia mengerti saja. Alam pasti memberitahunya. Gurunya itu punya keistimewaan mampu bercakap dengan angin dan hujan, matahari dan bintang. Hutan dan gunung. Semua hal-hal di alam mampu berkomunikasi dengannya.

Dan biasanya, seseorang yang datang kepada mereka tidak jauh-jauh dari ayah Regulus, Ilias, ayah tirinya sekaligus ayah angkat Albafica, Lugonis, dan satu orang lagi.

“Selamat sore, Regulus, Aiolia.”

Orang ini.

“Rhadamanthys!” seru Regulus ceria. Diserahkannya kayu yang ia gunakan untuk membakar ikan kepada Aiolia, kemudian menyambut tamunya. “Cepat sekali, kupikir baru akan datang malam nanti.”

Pria bernama Rhadamanthys itu merapikan setelan hitamnya. Hari ini dia rapi sekali, seperti mau berangkat ke pesta. Jarang-jarang, soalnya biasanya ia akan datang berkunjung ke kuil Leo lengkap dengan surplice hitam bersayap besar miliknya. Penampilan rapi seperti ini baru kali ini diperlihatkan.

“Tentu saja karena aku tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu,” ia membalas, sambil elus-elus pipi Regulus yang mungil dan halus seperti anak-anak. Yah, Regulus memang masih anak-anak sih.

“Dan ini, ada hadiah kecil,” tangannya memberikan segenggam bunga yang cantik sekali. Regulus menerimanya dengan riang, mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali sambil tersenyum manis. Hati Rhadamanthys terasa hangat.

“Maaf ya, penampilanku begini. Basah dan kotor kena air sungai. Aku akan kembali lagi setelah mandi—”

“Tidak usah.”

Rhadamanthys menahan tangan Regulus yang baru mau balik ke kuilnya. Berniat untuk mandi dulu. “Aku tidak masalah dengan penampilanmu. Kamu tidak perlu kembali ke kuil untuk mandi.”

“Tapi—”

“Temani aku, ya?”

Regulus pasrah, mengiyakan dengan angguk kecil. Badannya yang masih basah agak kedinginan, tapi ia agaknya tak peduli. Hanya menyingkir sedikit ke arah api, membiarkan Rhadamanthys mengikuti. Hei hei, perasaan saja atau memang wajah mereka semakin dekat?

“Betewe, kalian ga lupa kalau masih ada aku di sini, kan?”

Aiolia memasang muka wtf, tangannya masih memegang kayu tempat membakar ikan. Mukanya cemberut setelah melihat opera sabun pedofilia tepat di depan mata. Dia sudah berjuang keras untuk menahannya. Rhadamanthys dan Regulus mengalah.

“Makan ikannya, yuk?”

“Oke.”


End file.
